Child's love
by Miss S. Grechy
Summary: Desclaimer, no characters are mine, only the idea. Alfred and Alice have been happily married for 4 years, everyone is happy. But now because someone tried to be the heroe, trategy has struck. USFem!UK


**XD I should not be writing this. Oh? Is that University homework that I see? Pff, hahaha… T.T Someone kill me.**

_Everything was wrong._

_-Beep- -Beep-_

_It still wasn't my time, I don't want to leave._

_-Beep- -Beep-_

_There are people waiting me._

_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-_

_This shouldn't have happened. But that kid was in trouble, if it was me I'd want someone to help me._

_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-_

_I can hear cries, and it's because of me isn't it?_

_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-_

…_It's my fault your sad._

_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-_

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I think this is farewell._

_-Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep-_

_I'm sure we'll meet… in… another… fe…_

_-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

Fuck Varizon, their crappy service and that 'Can you here me now?' guy. Though he was probably dead anyway, who knows; nobody cares.

_No, don't think that. He probably has a very good life and a fucking happy family._

The purpled eyed Canadian wasn't this mean normally, not even in his thoughts. But you'd be beyond pissed too if, even thought you lived in the same damn city as your twin brother, it had taken two hours for some calls to get through to his phone and voice mail from that very same brother telling you and a scared voice to go to the hospital.

His sister-in-law and best friend, Alice Jones-Kirkland, had gotten in an accident.

He was practically breaking some speeding laws to get there, and he gave a mental wince just thinking in what kind of state his sibling was in. it made him grip the steering wheel more tightly, the red on his knuckles showing brightly on his very pale hands.

Funny how even though his brother Alfred was the more outgoing one and physically stronger of the two, when it came to these types of situations where someone close to them got hurt he became the most emotional and depressed person in existence. Being the shy one, it also made me a bit more calm-minded when it really counted. Because Alfred would run in a burning house to save people, but not him, he would see where they were first from outside and be calling for the fire dept.

Al has always been a very emotional person, with his heart on his sleeve. It almost brought a smile to his face just thinking about all the shenadigans his doofus brother did to impress and date the temperamental british woman that he met in college, and had brought over for Christmas.

Well, at least it paid off. She did say yes when he proposed after all, after yelling at him for doing it in the middle of a televised book interview. But they were happily still –alive- and together, if their 4th wedding anniversary was anything to go by.

_Damn it. _He barely just parked at the hospital and was running to the entrance, and already he could feel the sting of tears wanting to come from the corner of his eyes. Many people thought he had had a thing for Alice, but in reality she was one of those one in a million friend-soulmates; that and she was the first person he had told he was gay.

Wiping his eyes quickly he made his way to the reception desk.

"Miss! Hello, nurse? Nurse! Yes, me. I'm here for an Alice Jones, Jones-Kirkland? I'm her brother-in-law, Matthew."

He said this all between hasty breaths, but the nurse's eyes recognized the name and quickly found a file, "oh, yes. She went into an emergency surgery right now. The poor dear, her husband is in the waiting room; go at the end of this hall, turn right, and first door on the left."

Turning sharply to the direction she pointed at, he shouted over his shoulder a 'Thank you!'.

"No running through the halls, please!"

As he ran down the sterile-white halls, he felt almost like his heart moved from his chest to his throat and ears , and as he barged through the door he felt it shrivel up.

Sitting with his legs up and his head bent other his knees, was his older by 2 minutes and 14 seconds older brother; even that cowlick he always had seemed to be down, it looked like a sad piece of grass. He could just make out that his shoulders were heaving out sparroctically from silent sobs. Taking a deep breath, he approached his sibling that needed him right now to be his rock.

"Hey… Alfred, Al? Please look at me, tell me what happened?"

He tried to sound calm but it was getting hard to stop his voice from cracking at the end.

"…Matt?" the taller one lifted his head slowly, revealing bloodshot eyes, red rimming them a bit from rubbing them too hard, tear tracks his cheeks and his eyes behind those glasses showed the pain and sadness; it was almost like looking at the same eyes of his brother all those years ago when their parents died and tried to be the big brother.

_Now's the time to return the favor._

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here for you, and I called Francis too, said he was on his way… Al I'm sorry for not getting here earlier."

Shaking his head slowly the other took his glasses of to wipe at his again, "No, don't be… at least you're here… she'd liked to see you", his voice sounded hoarse, like he'd been screaming for a long time, or crying.

"I was… I was at the sta-station, signing some last minutes re-reports from that case, ya know? I was trying to get ho-home fast since I've been a-away for four months on that case in Chicago and I wan-wanted to surprise Ali, so I didn't call her to pick me up when I got back this morning in the airport, and then I got called to just do some paperwork then I'd get a week vacation… But then Gil comes, telling me that a one of his patrols ju-just got a call about a lady being pushed do-down those stupidly long stairs in the park, and that when the medics got there, they saw it was my wife! Can you believe it Matt? Always going off on me about risking my life on some cases, and the… the one time she tries to save someone, a kid, from bullies! This happens!" More tears started going down his face, as if by just re-telling it he was envisioning the accident.

He didn't know what do to, he could call Francis and tell him to sue those kids; but right now, he just didn't know if Al knew…

"Matt, did you know she was pregnant?" And that seemed to break the dam, hiding his face behind his hands and letting out chocked sobs.

But he knew, he really did. And at the thought of losing his future nephew or niece, he just couldn't hold the tears anymore and just wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close.

_I'm so sorry Alfred, I should have looked out for her more._

He could still recall when Alice had gone to his study at the museum and told him excitedly about her being pregnant, she was so happy. But she wanted it to be a total surprise for her husband, since she might be all-business most of the time, but she had a meant streak of being a prankster and she wanted to see for how long she could hide the pregnancy. The first three months she was able to hide it, since she didn't show that much and luckily, Al didn't connect the dots on the morning sickness and other changes. And then when she started to show a bit, Al went away on a four month case.

_She sounded so smugly happy over the phone how Al never figured it out after every Skype call._

"I'm so sorry Al, I know how much you guys have been wanting to start a family"

He felt the other blonde gripping his jacket tighter and shaking his head.

"The baby isn't dead."

"What? Really, that's great-!"

"I have to choose between the life of my wife and my child."

That made him give a start and roughly grab the other's shoulders to make him look at him, confused purple with sad blue.

"What do you mean 'choose'?! What's wrong with them?"

"She fell down…"

"Yes, you've told me but the baby-"

"Is killing her. Matt, she fell down a long stairwell in the park, besides getting her stomach bruised she hit her head pretty hard and one of those punk kids… one had a knife, they didn't stab her, she took it away from them. Heh, so when she fell down, she went with the knife and stabbed herself by accident… and now, her body can't handle sustaining two life forces. She was actually awake by the time I got here, she was fine… to an extent. But then she went still and…she went into shock and they took hyper away, and you know what? I found out she was pregnant when the doctor told me I had to choose!"

Letting out more sobs, letting his head rest on Matt's shoulder he said "And just before she went back into surgery, she told me to save the- the baby! Almost like she knew…"

"And your are choosing the baby right? Al?" He didn't know what to say, but he knew what Alice would want, and there nothing more that Alice adored more than children, her stories and Alfred, and that was family. That child was her family and he knew that in the Kirklands, they gave their lives for their kin. It hurt, but he knew that Alice would rather die to give her son/daughter the chance to live.

"Yeah, I promised."

If it weren't because they were very close together, he might not have caught it, but he hear the bitterness in the other's voice. And just as he was going to reprimand him about this, the double doors opened, two surgeons coming in.

"Alfred Fitzwilliam Jones?"

He could see that Al wasn't making a move to stand up, so raised my hand and slowly stood up, taking the other one with him, which was a bit awkward since by being upright their difference in height was more noticeable now.

"Yes, we're her family, this's her husband and I'm his brother."

Nodding the doctor went on, "Mr. Jones I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I'm afraid the shock was too much and we could only save one of them"

"What?! But you said I could choose! And that I'd have enough time to say good bye!"

"Please sir, calm down. That would have been the case had she not gone into cardiac shock. We tried our best, but at the end, we couldn't save the child's life. We're very sorry." Even if the faces of the doctor's showed Matt that they were genuine; he couldn't help looking over at Al and see his reaction, especially since he had been cutting his circulation off some moments ago, but was now lax. He looked sad, but also relieved.

"Can I see her? Is she ok?"

"She is alive, but it took us a bit to stabilize her and the surgery really took a lot of her energy, so as soon as we are done and get her in a privet room, we'll sent a nurse to take you to her."

He decided to intervene when he saw that Al was about to make a fuss about seeing her.

"Thank you Doctor, we really appreciate this."

After they left, he turned to his brother with a sad smile. "I'm sorry about your loss Al"

He frowned though, seeing that the taller one had a far-away look in his eyes.

"Matt, how can look her in the eye now? I don't feel that sad about this… I'm a horrible person"

Sighing, he grabbed his shoulder, "Come one, you've had a rough day. Let's get you something to eat"

_There's no more pain._

_Does that mean I'm dead?_

_Everything was dark before that light took me away. Hm? My eyes?_

I tried opening them. The light of the room was too white for my sensitive eyes at first, so I had to blink rapidly before adjusting them.

Looking around slowly, I could see I was in a white clean room, there were some machines, a bed, a chair and I wasn't alone. With a smile on my face, a was about to call out.

"NO! No, please give him back, give him back!"

I winced, listening to the anguish cries coming from the petit blonde woman in the bed. I could see in her emerald orbs that were drowning in her tears the sadness and pain. Looking up at the sky-blue ones of the man above her that was trying to calm her down. Somehow, I knew.

_I'm sorry mom._

It hurt to see this woman cry, screaming far too loud for such a small body, her beautiful corn-yellow hair down. I don't know who she is, but I know she is called mom; she looks like she'd make a good one too, but I had to leave. That nice man over there is really nice, I think he was crying before, I wish I could have met him. He looks really worried about her, I think he's what they call dad. Oh, they're parents?

Maybe one day I'll talk to them.

Well, I need to go, that light is telling me to leave.

Bye mom…dad…

"No! Please! Don't go, please!"

Just before I left, I met those sad green eyes looking straight at me, with her hand stretched out in front of her. I know she can see me, I wish she couldn't though, it seemed to just make her sadder.

And he was right. Even thought her husband didn't believe her later, she knew what she saw that day. She saw the image of a little boy, with the same shade of blonde and eyes as her love, and with the trait-mark eyebrows of her family. She had seen their son.

But he had vanished when the doctor came in, and she gave more cries, clinging to Alfred anything to dull out the words the doctor said.

She would never be able to have children again.

**Thoughts? Good, bad? Should I delete this?**

**First time writing a clean, cut ending. n.n And I was even planning on killing Alice too. But then I thought, wait… THIS will make kamui sadder (a friend of mine).**

**XD funny how I end up making my favorite characters suffer. I just turned into a Hetali fan this summer and I FEL HEADOVER HEELS for my darling Iggy~! I would love to be his friend!**

**Ja~**


End file.
